Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for stabilizing a first sequence of digital image frames and a corresponding image stabilization unit.
Description of Related Art
In the past years, the use of video acquisition devices has dramatically increased, due to the decrease in costs, considerable improvements in performances and increased storage capabilities. Nowadays anybody can easily record high quality video sequences on mobile devices. However the viewing experience is often disappointing.
As opposed to professional or semi-professional videographers, casual video enthusiast seldom use mechanical stabilization apparatus such as wheeled dollies, Steadicam or even tripods. Most of the time, they only possess lightweight handheld devices such as compact digital camcorders or smartphones, which can be hard to maintain steady. They want to capture spontaneous moments (e.g. baby's first steps) in which planning or retake are by definition impossible. Resulting footage can be difficult to watch, due to the moving of the camera to maintain the subject on screen and shakiness. However, since home videos record precious memories, they cannot be summarily discarded.
Video shakiness also deteriorates the performance of applications such as video compression, video surveillance and video restoration. Therefore, with the increasing prevalence of digital visual media, digital video stabilization techniques have been steadily gaining in importance.
Hence, there is a need for providing an improved method for stabilizing images and an improved image stabilization unit.